The area of cancer prevention and control is of increasing importance and growing interest. As a result of the past two decades of research progress, it is necessary to mobilize and get the focus on opportunities stemming from the biological sciences as they pertain to the development of the cancer prevention area. The objectives of this conference will be: * To provide an opportunity to co-mingle basic research and prevention and provide a form where the leaders in the field will be able to thoughtfully evaluate the current state-of-the-art and identify opportunities for research. * To Concisely present what we know about the worldwide causes of preventable cancers and explore exciting areas of promising research for future intervention to prevent human cancers. * To establish perspectives among three categories of cancer causations scaled as follows: -Scientifically proven (Facts) -Intriguing and underactive examination (Maybes) -Unproven (Rumors) * To look for a consensus on what could be done internationally in prevention research * To stimulate internationally new research on prevention and to act as a catalyst to develop international collaboration in key areas of cancer prevention research. * To provide a forum for scientific discussion of how advances in molecular biology should be integrated in cancer prevention research.